Arcane Mystery (Oracle)
Arcane Mystery Class Skills: An oracle with the lore mystery adds Appraise, Spellcraft, and all Knowledge skills to her list of class skills. Bonus Spells: Magic Missile (2nd), Heavy Magic Strike (4th), Lightning Bolt (6th), Dim Door (8th), Telekinesis (10th), True Seeing (12th), Mass Invisibility (14th), Power Word Stun (16th) Time Stop (18th) Revelations: Familiar Bond (Ex): The oracle gains an arcane bond (per the wizard class feature), that must take the form of a familiar companion. This familiar is treated as if you were a wizard with a level equal to your oracle level -2. Spell Knowledge (Su): Arcane mystery Oracle’s have an innate connection to Arcana, and understand that in it’s most basic forms, both forms of magic share a surprising amount of fundamental similarity. The Oracle may choose 2 Sorcerer / Wizard spells, of an equal or lower level to the highest Oracle spell slot they have available. They learn this spell as a divine spell, and may cast it using the equivalent Oracle slot. The chosen spell may be switched out when the Oracle regains spell slots. (Upon taking a long rest / Once every 24 hrs). This revelation may be selected more than once. Arcane Barrage (Su): As a standard action, you can cause a volley of arcane missiles to spring from your holy symbol to assail foes. You can summon one missile for every 2 Oracle levels you possess. Each missile deals 1d4+1 points of force damage, and has a range of (100 ft.+10 ft. per Oracle level you possess). The missile(s) strike unerringly without need of attack rolls, even if the target(s) are in melee combat, so long as they have less than total cover or total concealment. Specific parts of a creature can’t be singled out. If you shoot multiple missiles, you can have them strike a single creature or several creatures. A single missile can strike only one creature. Spell Resistance (Su): Arcane mystery oracles gain revelation into how to resist the wild power of Arcane Spellcasting. They use this to bolster person defenses against the arcane with great effect. You gain Spell Resistance = 8 + HD. At 7h level this increases to SR 10 + HD, and SR 12 +HD at level 11. This SR can be disabled at will. Scroll Savant (Ex): Once per day, an Arcane revelation Oracle can use his or her own caster level instead of the item’s caster level when using a scroll or other spell-completion item. You can use this ability once per day at 7th level, plus one additional time per day for every 4 levels beyond 7th. An Oracle must be at least 7th level to select this revelation. Divine Redirection (SU): You may attempt to counterspell an opponent’s spell once per day as an immediate action (instead of a readied action). You must use a spell at least one level higher than the spell being countered to use this ability. You can use this ability once per day at 7th level, plus one additional time per day for every 4 levels beyond 7th. An Oracle must be at least 7th level to select this revelation. Dimensional Jaunt (Sp): At 8th level, you can teleport up to 10 feet per Oracle level per day as a move action. This teleportation must be used in 5-foot increments and such movement does not provoke attacks of opportunity. You must have line of sight to your destination to use this ability. You can bring other willing creatures with you, but you must expend an equal amount of distance for each creature brought. Imbue Ally (Ex): Whenever you cast a spell using an Oracle slot that provides an enhancement bonus (Such as Magic Weapon, Transformation, Arcane Concordance, etc.), you may increase one of the numerical bonuses it provides by +1. This revelation cannot be selected until minimum level 10th. Arcane Foresight (Ex): You may sacrifice an Oracle spell slot of any level, whenever initiative is rolled. By doing so, the oracle gains an untyped bonus on the initiative roll equal to the level of spell sacrificed. Sacrificing a slot of 6th or higher grants the Oracle advantage on the initiative roll. Final Revelation: Arcane Sovereign You gain the ability to take 10 on all Use Magic Device checks upon reaching level 20. In addition to Arcane Sovereign itself; you gain the ability to Empower one of your previously chosen revelations into a new capstone ability. Upon reaching level 20, you chose one of the following options as a final revelation: Greater Arcane Barrage Prerequisite: Arcane Barrage You can now summon one missile for each Oracle level you possess as a standard action when utilizing arcane barrage. Each missile deals 1d8+2 points of force damage. The missile(s) strike unerringly, even if the target is in melee combat, so long as it has less than total cover or total concealment. Specific parts of a creature can’t be singled out. If you shoot multiple missiles, you can have them strike a single creature or several creatures. A single missile can strike only one creature. Improved Scroll Savant ''' '''Prerequisite: Scroll Savant An Arcane revelation Oracle can use his or her own caster level and spell save DC, instead of the item’s caster level and DC when using a scroll or other spell-completion item with Scroll Savant. You also gain additional daily usage, bringing the total to 5/day. Greater Divine Redirection Prerequisite: Divine Redirection You may use Divine Redirection an unlimited number of times per day. In addition, you may also counterspell using spells of an equivalent level, rather than one higher. Finally, you gain Spell Parry as a bonus feat. Greater Spell Resistance Prerequisite: Spell Resistance Your SR increases to 15 + HD, and in addition, the oracle gains constant greater spell immunity as a constant passive ability. This renders the Oracle immune to the effects of a short list of 5 specified spells. The spells must be of 8th level or lower. The warded creature effectively has unbeatable spell resistance regarding the specified spell or spells. Naturally, that immunity doesn’t protect from spells for which spell resistance doesn’t apply. Spell immunity protects against spells, spell-like effects of magic items, and innate spell-like abilities of creatures. It does not protect against supernatural or extraordinary abilities, such as breath weapons or gaze attacks. This passive is a supernatural ability that can be suppressed at will. The Oracle may designate these 5 spells as a standard action at any point throughout the day. Once chosen, the list of 5 spells may not be altered until the Oracle regains their daily spell slots. Greater Arcane Foresight Prerequisite: Arcane Foresight The Oracle gains the effects of the Foresight spell whenever a spell slot of 9th level is sacrificed using lesser Arcane Foresight. This effect persists until the end of combat, or the next time initiative is rolled. Whichever comes first. Category:Class Category:Homebrew